Full Moon
by iCumFawked
Summary: A full moon stands clear in the darkened sky, causing demons to turn into sexual beasts. When Ryuki and Yuuno react to it, it's up to their parents to help them out with their lustful demons inside of them.


"Hey, if we were to change at all…in a bad way of speaking…w-would you still love us?"

Rin and Yukio cocked their heads, "What do you mean 'in a bad way of speaking'?"

Yuuno's tail twitched, "J-just in any kind of way!"

Yukio focused his eyes at his sons, "What did you two do?"

Ryuki hollered, "Nothing! J-Just answer the damn question! We answered yours!"

The older version of Ryuki furrowed his brow and huffed, "Well, we would. Even if it were to side with Satan…we'd still love you guys."

* * *

"Haah..! Haah..! S-stop it! R-Rin! Ahaah~!"

Yuuno gripped his mother's shoulders as his orgasm hit, making him turn into a spazzing mess.

Ryuki flailed his legs, feeling himself about to cum as well.

"Y-Yukio! D-don't! S-stop it! Ahn~!"

Ribbons of sticky white fluids squirted out of the older male. Both twins were panting heavily, getting over the shocks of their orgasms. Yukio adjusted his glasses and got his phone out of his back pocket. Soon the brunette hit a contact and called it.

A couple of rings.

'_Come on Me-.'_

"What do you need Okumura-sensei?"

The older male heard a hint of annoyance in the demon's voice.

"Um…Sir Pheles, is everything okay?"

The older man huffed, "Mitzi and Gala are just reacting to the full moon tonight and I cannot sleep is all."

The glasses clad male nodded and looked at his sons beneath him and his lover.

"Ryuki and Yuuno are reacting to it as well. I wanted to call you to tell you that they may not be able to go to school tomorrow…"

Mephisto chirped, "Oh~ using what your brother had to do when you first awoken?"

Yukio blushed slightly and looked down at the wooden floor.

"Shut up and stop being a pedophile. I thought I'd let you know, good-bye now."

Before the violet-haired demon could speak, Yukio hung up immediately and threw his phone on the bed across the room.

Yukio immediately picked up his son by the wrist and placed three fingers against the pale lips.

"Suck."

The younger whimpered and protested. The brunette glared at his son, causing the latter to whimper but he opened his mouth and took hold of the thin hand. Soon all digits were placed into the hot cavern as cyan eyes watered a bit looked at the icy glare his father was giving him. Ryuki thrust the elder's hand in and out of his mouth, gagging when he thrust them too far. Yukio pulled out his fingers out of the mouth and reached for the younger's rear, taking no time and pushing a finger in. Bright blue eyes widened at the intrusion. The small teen whimpered and soon another digit was entered, trying to scissor the squeezing muscles.

"Ryuki, you have to calm down and breathe."

The demon panted, "I-I can't!"

Honestly, the teenager was trying his best but the intrusion felt so weird inside of him. He heard a scream beside of him. He looked at his brother and saw his mother penetrating him.

"Ahaah! R-Rin! N-not there!"

"You're okay, Yuuno, just relax and look at me like I'm your brother."

The younger opened his eyes and looked at his mother. There were differences between his brother and Rin but the younger knew they were very little and if people really didn't pay attention much, they wouldn't be able to tell the difference.

"Hyaa! Yukio! Not there! Please not there!"

Ryuki placed his forehead against his father's shoulder.

"I-I can't do this…n-not with the fact that you're my own _father_…"

"You manage to do it with your own _brother_, just imagine that I'm Yuuno. You've just switched spots, all right?"

Ryuki looked into beryl eyes, "Y-Yukio…"

Said man slipped his fingers out of his son and pushed him onto the bed, pushing the thin legs up so his knees were parallel to his shoulders.

"Now, spread your legs."

"B-but…"

The older brunette glared at the smaller male under him.

"Ryuki, _now_."

'_I…I really shouldn't…'_

Ryuki reached for his legs and spread them as far as he could, panting when he looked up at his father.

'_But…I just can't hold it anymore…'_

The Dragoon smiled at his son and pulled at the stretched out hole.

"You seemed stretched out enough, so I'm putting it in now."

Cyan eyes widened, "W-wa_-it! Ow! Ahaah! Y-Yukio! Ah! That hurts! S-stop it!"_

Sapphire eyes wondered to his screaming brother. He looked so lewd. His eyes were dirtied with lust, he had a beautiful shade of scarlet across his face, and a trail of saliva down his chin. He never thought his wild, loud brother could look so adorable. The younger was pulled out of his thoughts when his mother pushed in gently.

"Nnn~ R-Rin…"

Said man leaned into his sons face and kissed his son's forehead, "I won't hurt you…"

The brunette nodded and smiled, "Thank you…"

Rin nodded and looked back at his screaming son and lover.

'_Yukio…_please_ don't scar him again…'_

Ryuki gripped the black fabrics of his father's shirt and screamed again.

"Y-Yukio! S-stop it! Y-you're starting to scare me!"

The older male gritted his teeth and turned his son around, pulling himself out. He yanked on the base of the ebony tail and growled.

"You know better than to talk back to me."

Yukio rammed himself back in the tight addicting heat. Ryuki clenched the white fabrics beneath him, toes curling in the sheets as his head hit the pillow. The teenager felt hot breath and heard a low seductive voice in his ear.

"You really don't want me stop, do you? You're pulling me in so deliciously and…" Yukio stop mid in his sentence to grab his son's very hard length, "you're so hard down here…" He stopped again and licked his son's ear, "you're such a bad boy, you know this right?"

The small teen gasped at the hard thrust his father pushed into him, "S-shut up! J-Just please, Yukio! Please stop!"

'_I…I can't stop!'_

Ryuki clawed at the sheets, gasping and moaning loudly.

'_I'm being tamed by my own father! His dick is up my ass, slamming in and out, my moans and gasps are fucking embarrassing too! But…I'll do anything just to get his dick further in me…I-I can't take it anymore! It just feels to good!'_

A smile crept on the demons face as he felt another thrust pound into him.

"Ahaah~ there! Y-Yukio! Harder! Yukiooo~!"

Hearing his brother's moans made Yuuno get even more aroused if that were possible. He looked back at his brother, still rocking his hips at a fast pace on his mother's hard cock. He saw his father and brother were in different positions. Ryuki was smiling, telling the younger he was enjoying the feeling Yukio was giving him. Rin gripped his son's hips and slammed himself down on his hard member. The younger moaned and wrapped his arms around his mother's neck, clawing at it that would leave marks in the morning; luckily his hair would cover it.

"Ah! Ah! R-Rin!"

Said man placed his son on the bed, "You want more, don't you?"

The brunette bit his lip and looked away. The half-breed gripped his son's jaw, forcing him to look at him.

"Yuuno…"

Said boy gritted his teeth. _'I do want more…but I'm afraid if I say so…I'm going to turn out like how Nii-san is at the moment.'_

The younger gasped at a hard thrust his mother pounded into him.

"Okay! Fuck it! Yes, Rin! Give me more! I need it!"

The older man smiled and gave another hard thrust into his son, causing the younger to dip his head back in the pillows and moan loudly. Yuuno wrapped his legs around his mother's waist to get more attention. Hot breath landed at the brunette's ear with his mother's voice.

"Look at you brother…"

Yuuno did as told and looked at his brother. He was still smiling at the hard thrusts he was receiving.

"Yukiooo~ harder!"

The older brunette smiled and held his son's tail, "You really are humiliating yourself for the attention, aren't you?"

Ryuki shuddered pleasantly, "Yukio~ please…"

Said man smiled as he grabbed his son's jaw, "Look at your brother, and I'll give you more."

Cyan eyes wondered to his brother's thin body as their mother gave him hard thrusts now. The twins were now in the same position.

"Y-Yuuno…haah! Haah! Y-Yukio!"

Yuuno looked at his brother when he heard him call out his name.

"N-nii-sa-ahn~! R-Rin~!"

Both parents leaned down to their sons' ears and nipped at them, "Feel free to kiss him."

Immediately both twins smashed their lips together and began to tongue each other.

"Hnn~ nii-sa~ahn~"

The two were fighting for dominance since Ryuki was now bottoming and was starting to run out of breath like his brother.

"Ah~ Yuu…no~ mmm~"

Both teenagers let go of each other's mouths but their tongues kept battling, rolling around each other, flicking each other and wrapping themselves around each other and holding tightly.

Both parents were watching the site in front of them as they kept thrusting, honestly, since the two had their eyes close, you could say that it _was_ Rin and Yukio and not their children. All four boys' stomachs twisted inside from their need to cum. Rin reached down and tweaked his son's nipples, getting him to gasp and let go of his brother. The older male pulled his son back so he was on his mother's lap. Yuuno began rocking his hips at a fast pace and slammed himself down, feeling Rin's length press against a bundle of nerves inside of him, making him scream and force his orgasm out. The younger twin fell on the bed and collapsed immediately after his orgasm. Yukio grabbed his son's left leg and raised it up. The elder twin dipped his head back at the hard thrusts pounding him. His father buried himself into the tight hit, also hitting Ryuki's sweet spot.

"Ah! Not there! No! Cumming! I'm gonna cum!"

Yukio watched his son cum on his chest and face as he let his own essence spray in the smaller male. Ryuki arched his back, feeling his father release his seed in him. The half-breed pulled his limp member out and ruffled his son's hair, causing the younger to smile before he fell asleep with his brother right next to him.

Both twins looked over at each other, "We'll have to go back being a normal family like I did with you before we started dating…"

Yukio nodded and looked at his sons, "Understandable…even though I hate it, we need to."

Rin wrapped his arms around his lover's torso and looked up at the younger twin, locking his sapphire eyes with topaz.

"Are you saying you hated it when I did it with you too?"

The taller male lied, "No."

"You're lying to me…"

Yukio looked down and peeled his lover's arms off of him. The brunette zipped his pants up and stood up to walked towards the door.

"Just forget it."

The door shut behind the taller male, leaving Rin with their passed out sons. Azure eyes flicked to the ground, filling with guilt. The satanic spawn stood up, grabbing the blanket from his son's bed and covered up the twins. Rin grabbed his lover's phone from the bed across the room, which used to be his own bed, and walked out of the room, turning off the lights of the dorm room.

Once in the dorm room, the half-breed placed his brother's phone on his bed and walked over to the other one. He knew his brother was upset with him, so it was best he didn't sleep with him tonight.

"Nii-san, the only reason why it made me upset was because I thought you were just toying with my body, just so I was out of your way of you and Night dating."

Sapphire eyes watered from what his brother had said to him.

"Yukio, you're my brother…w-why –what possessed you to think that…?"

Beryl eyes went dull, "It was just my jealousy getting the best of me."

The smaller male turned over to see the brunette hugging his knees like when he was little.

"I was acting childish, all right…?"

Yukio stood up and turned off the light. He walked over to his brother and kissed his forehead before walking back to the other one.

"W-what're you doing?"

"I'm pretty sure you'd like to sleep alone tonight, so I'll let you…good night, Nii-san…"

Rin frowned and turned to face the wall. He couldn't sleep now, knowing his brother's reason and the way he acted towards him. A half an hour had passed and it was almost midnight.

"Yukio?"

No reply.

Rin whispered again, "Yukio?"

No reply.

The elder twin got out of the cold bed and walked over to where his brother's was sleeping. The half-breed watched the brunette's figure rise and lower slowly under the sheets. Rin pondered if he should or not, but when he heard a soft snore from his brother, he knew he was in a deep sleep from being so tired and he wouldn't even know if Rin had gotten into bed with him. The smaller male got under the younger's sheets and huddled against his lover's back slowly, trying not to make so much movement in case his brother were to wake up. Rin hesitated at first, but he wrapped a small arm around the brunette's torso and pull his brother a bit close, trying his best not to wake him up.

Yukio moaned and stirred in the sheets. The younger twin huddled closer to his brother and nuzzled against his neck. Rin smiled and held tighter onto the Dragoon and finally fell asleep with his brother.

* * *

Yuuno waved and walked with his mother while Ryuki and Yukio were left together. Honestly, in Yukio's opinion, the more he was with his son, the more awkward it became. However, Ryuki was feeling none of that. His parents treated him and his brother like they were family again next morning after the twin's little 'issues'.

Cyan eyes wondered at the twitching pale hands.

"Tou-san?"

Said man jumped, "Yeah?"

Ryuki frowned, "Are you all right?"

The brunette smiled and nodded. The elder twin pouted and sat on the desk, knowing that no one was left in the cram school but those two. A small blush danced across the elder's face when he caught site of his son's stomach from his untucked and not fully buttoned shirt.

"Are you almost done?"

Yukio looked up at his son and pointed to the door that leads to the hall.

"Door's right there."

The demon pouted again and looked at the teacher's lodge door.

"I don't wanna leave though, Tou-san~!"

Yukio blushed again at the teasing his son was giving him, "Then don't complain."

Once more, Ryuki pouted, "You're no fun sometimes…"

The brunette chuckled and looked up, "Why are you waiting, may I ask?"

Ryuki looked down at first. The demon got off of the desk and walked in the gap between his father, whom was leaning back in the chair now, and the polished black cherry desk.

"Because…I've been feeling weird all day, but Yuuno hasn't…and I was wondering if you could help me…like last time…"

Beryl eyes widened at his son's lust filled eyes. The half-breed looked out the window and saw the moon. It was a crescent.

The elder male chuckled, "It's not a full moon, maybe that's why, Ryuki."

The demon frowned, "Please, Tou-san?"

"Ryuki–."

Said man got on his father's lap. The demon nuzzled against the crook of the brunette's neck and ground his heated erection against a taut muscle on Yukio's stomach.

Licking the shell of his father's ear, the smaller male whispered hotly into the half-breed's ear.

"Please. I need it so badly…"

Yukio shivered at the sensation he was receiving. And his tongue, _God_ that tongue…the way it licked the shell of his ear, Yukio almost moaned, but he held it back. The brunette undid his son's pants and pulled down his boxers, letting his hard on spring out of the plaid boxers.

"Ah~ T-tou-san…"

Said man placed his hand on the younger's member, squeezing it gently. Ryuki dipped his head back and moaned in the process. Yukio poked at the slit, nail dipping in slightly. Pre-cum oozed out of the head of the demon's dick as his father kept rubbing the slit, letting his son moan and gasp.

Cyan eyes watered from tears already forming in his tear duct.

Ryuki was now sitting on the desk. Once his boots were off, his pants and boxers were yanked off, leaving him half naked (Besides his long black socks) in front of his father. Yukio grabbed the clasps of the crisp white dress shirt and unbuttoned them until it was fully undone. The half-breed slipped the shirt and coat off of his shoulders, leaving his son with just his tie on, covering the pink head of his hard on.

Before Yukio was able to place his fingers against the pale lips, Ryuki gripped the black tie. He then yanked on it, getting it to loosen. Once undone, Ryuki threw it away and undid all the clasps of his father's dress shirt and took it off immediately. Yukio chuckled, helping, and shrugged off his shirt. The brunette placed his fingers against his son's mouth, only to receive a shake from the elder twin's head. Ryuki gripped his father's neck, pulling him down towards him.

Licking the shell again, Ryuki whispered hotly again, "I need you _now_ Tou-san."

"Ryuki…"

Said boy rubbed his knee against his father's shaft, causing the brunette to grind his heated crotch against his knee.

Ryuki dropped the elder male, giving his father a full view of him. Yukio honestly thought it was Rin under him instead of his son. His messy cerulean bangs were already clinging to his face. There was a dark pink blush riding his cheeks, his body was covered in a sheen of sweat, his half lidded, dirtied eyes, staring directly at his father with his head turned just slightly. His hands were balled into fists on both sides of his head, his body was turned to the left just slightly and his tail was swishing with anticipation and nervously. Knowing his son's eyes, Yukio noticed that they looked like his mother's sapphire ones half lidded. The brunette caught a glimpse of cyan, but most of it was sapphire. _(A/N: I made Ryuki have really cool eyes in my opinion. They're cyan at the top and Rin's eye color at the bottom. I honestly think they look cool because it's really bright at the top and dark at the bottom o3o…am I the only one who thinks they're cool? Oh well xD But hey! Yuuno's turn green sometimes, rarely, but they do.)_

Yukio smiled and placed a hand on his son's cheek, positioning himself against the tight pink hole.

"Don't regret your decision, Ryuki."

Said boy arched his back, feeling his father enter dry. Ryuki screwed his eyes shut, feeling the large member push in him deeper. Once he was fully in, Yukio let his son relax at the intrusion, seeing him pant heavily and his blush darkened two times. God, the more Yukio waited, the more he felt his son get tighter, squeezing his leaking hard on more than it already was if that was possible.

"Ryuki, calm down…by the time I start moving, I'm bound to cum in just a few thrusts from how tight you are."

Cyan eyes peeled opened, looking at the man above him. The younger nodded, but goddamn it was hard. The teenager was only 5'4 and he wasn't used to being fucked, he was the one _to_ fuck. And _god_ his father's dick was _huge_ –thickness and length. The demon took a deep breath through his nose and exhaled through his mouth, loosening the more he took deep breaths. Once settled, Ryuki wiggled his hips, telling his father he could move.

Yukio pulled his arousal out, with only the head in and pushed in slowly, feeling his son's muscles contracting and uncontracting, obviously still getting used to his father being inside of him dry. The exorcist slipped out of his son, earning a growl from the younger.

"What're you doing?"

Beryl eyes locked with half lidded sapphire eyes, "It's obvious you're not used to this, and I don't want to hurt you."

The younger pouted, "Fine, give me your hand…"

The brunette smirked, "No need, I got something better in mind for you, knowing you're stretched out from me being in you."

"W-wha?"

There was a snap of a cap that Yukio had gotten from the desk drawer. Cyan eyes wondered over to his father's hand, seeing it covered in a clear gel.

Ryuki's dirtied eyes widened, "I-is that _lube_…?"

The brunette smiled and coated his dick with the gel thoroughly.

"W-wait…before you put it in…don't you think I should be stretched out a bit more so I won't be dry or too tight?"

"If you'd like that, I won't stop you."

The younger man nodded and put three fingers in his mouth, sucking and thrusting them in, pulling them out and licking them sloppily and repeating the motion. Cyan eyes caught his father's dick twitch from watching the erotic site. The demon smirked and placed his index finger at his entrance, rolling around the tight ring of muscle before pushing it in. After a few thrusts, another digit was entered into the tight dry space, wasting no time after a few thrusts, seeing his father was getting impatient, Ryuki immediately added another finger, leaving him with his mouth agape, gasping and moaning. Dirtied cyan eyes opened half lidded, revealing more of the sapphire in them than his bright blue color. The younger took out his fingers with a loud pop following after. Keeping his father waiting enough, the demon turned himself so his chest placed against the cold wood, making him jerk when the furniture hit his pert nipples. The ex-wire calmed himself and parted his legs, gripping the edge of the desk tightly.

Ryuki turned his head to the left, looking back at his father, whom was right behind him, dick near his entrance. The demon scooted himself back so his father's hard on would press against his rear. The younger moved his hips, feeling his father's member rub between the cheeks of his ass.

Yukio grabbed his son's hips tightly, probably bruising them and got him to stop. The brunette pressed his head against the elder twin's entrance and pushed in fully. Ryuki dipped his head back at the rough intrusion. The brunette smiled at how hard his father had pushed in and wiggled his hips immediately, telling him to move.

Yukio started thrusting slowly, which bored the younger male. The elder twin looked back the brunette and pouted at the pace. Ryuki started moving his hips, going faster than his father's thrusts. Yukio huffed and grabbed his son's knees, picking him up off the ground and started thrusting hard into the younger demon.

"Haah! Haah! Don't stop! Mmm~!"

Ryuki linked his arms around his father's neck and leaned his head back; smiling from all the thrusts he was receiving. Yukio slammed himself into his son, hitting a bundle of nerves. The demon screamed from the push at his prostate, he cut it off by turning his head to the side and slammed his lips against his fathers. Beryl eyes widened at his son's motion, but Yukio replied with just as much force, if not more. Ryuki nibbled on the lower pale lip, asking for permission. The brunette opened his mouth but instead of Ryuki slipping his tongue in, Yukio grabbed his son's tongue immediately and sucked on it.

"Ah…mmm~ Y-Yuk…io~"

Said man rammed himself back in, pressing the brunette's sweets spot. The younger screamed, meeting the peak of his orgasm.

"Ah! Don't, Yukio! I'm gonna cum! C-cumming! Ahaah!"

Ribbons of white sticky fluids splattered on Ryuki's chest, tie and face. The demon gripped tighter onto his father's neck and arched his back, feeling the half-breed let his seed spill in him. Yukio pulled himself out of his son's tight heat and pulled his legs apart, making his seed pour out quicker.

"Mmm!"

Once Ryuki was emptied, the demon was placed on the desk again. First his boxers came on, then his black skinny jeans, then his boots finally. Yukio took off his son's tie and put on his dress shirt, buttoning it up after. His jacket came on after his shirt. Yukio placed his son's tie in his bag and stood up. The half-breed picked up his son bridal style until the younger pouted.

"I can walk…"

Yukio looked down at his son and placed him down, "All right."

Slipping his exorcist coat on, the half-breed grabbed the door handle and opened it, locking the teacher's lounge after him and the shorter male were out. The two began walking down the hall until they got to the main entrance. Once there, Yukio took out the dorm key, slipped it through the key hole, turned it and opened it to see the dormitory just thirteen yards away. The demons kept walking side by side. Ryuki glanced over at his father's empty hand and flicked his half and half colored eyes away, only for them to wander back over to it. The demon grabbed his father's hand and laced their fingers tightly. Beryl eyes widened and Yukio flicked his head at his laced hand. The exorcist looked up at his son and saw a blush riding his ivory cheeks.

The brunette smiled and leaned down to place a small peck on his son's cheek. Scarlet flushed over the younger's cheeks. Ryuki flicked his head up to see his father looking forward with a smile spread across his face and felt his hand being squeezed gently.

Once the two were in the dorm, they dropped their grip and Yukio lead up the stairs and to his dorm room. The half-breed opened the door and heard lips smacking loudly. The brunette cocked an eyebrow and his eyes wondered over to his lover and his younger son making out on his bed, obviously oblivious of the Dragoon standing at the door with his infamous poker face on. The demon sighed and walked into the room, placed his bag down and grabbed a pair of pajamas. Yukio walked back out of the room and closed the door with a click.

Matching sapphire eyes peeled open and both males looked over at the door and saw it closed. Both brunettes looked over and saw Yukio's white bag on the floor, placed neatly next to his bed. Yuuno and Rin blushed furiously, realizing they never knew that Yukio and possibly Ryuki saw them both French kissing, on Yukio's bed too.

The two looked at the opened bag and saw Ryuki's academy tie, dirtied with semen. The two males blushed even more and they looked at the wall, knowing the activities both demons did together.

* * *

Yukio opened his old dorm room and saw his son lying down in bed. The demon turned himself and saw his father stripping off his shirt.

"I'll be sleeping here tonight since your brother and mother seemed to having _fun_ in there."

Ryuki nodded, "All right…but Yukio…"

Slipping off his slacks, the brunette looked over, "Yeah?"

"Can you sleep with me tonight?"

The half-breed smiled and nodded, putting his sweat pants on, "Yeah, I will."

The brunette smiled as his father got into bed with him. Ryuki huddled closer to his father, half cyan half sapphire eyes lidding immediately. Yukio smiled and linked an arm around his son while his hand was placed on top of his head, carding messy cerulean locks of hair. Soon, topaz eyes lidded as well, leaving both father and son, asleep peacefully in elder twin's bed.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this. Yes, this contains FatherxSon and MotherxSon. I'm usually not one for these, but goddamn these couples interested me –bangs head on the wall- FAHK YOU FAHKED UP MIND! x.x

Oh, and to those who have read 'When Childhood Friends Battle', here's you answer on why Rin and Yuuno and Ryuki and Yukio kiss every now and then o3o


End file.
